A Horse of a Different Color
by eguzmanryan
Summary: You have just won a contest and you are now joining the Smosh games crew! But when you finally get to meet them in person, you start to learn of their unspoken past ... Rating may be subject to change, my first fanfic. JovenshireXreader (you) might throw some Marhinki and Iancorn bits in as well There will be Romance, Humour, Angst, and a OC or two
1. Chapter 1 One Contest to Rule them all

**Chapter 1 One Contest to Rule Them All**

**A/N this story will be updated whenever I feel like it or if it has high reader demand (whichever happens), also this is my first fanfiction, be kind with your reviews and give constructive criticism. Also I'm going to be putting "(y/n)" whenever another character says your name. No I do NOT own Smoshgames or any of the people of it and have no affiliation with them. The only thing I own are the characters I create and this fanfiction.**

As you are watching Smosh's weekly Gamebang video, after the Loser's Punishment had been dealt, Anthony started to make an announcement.

"HEY FANS! We are having a contest! One lucky fan will be chosen to join the Smoshgames crew for six whole months!" Anthony exclaims.

Sohinki continues "Just post a video response of you playing a game of your choice and YOU just might win!"

"We will be choosing our winner on next months Gamebang episode." Mari states.

"So get to work BEEYOTCH!" Ian ended.

"GAMEBANG!" the crew shouted.  
*the video closes with it's logo*  
You blink at the screen for a few seconds processing the announcement.

"Hmm ... Sounds like a good idea" You think to yourself pensively "worth a shot, I might get lucky!"  
**_**  
**Thirty minutes later**  
**-**  
"Eurgh." You sigh as you seem to have hogtied yourself with the wires necessary for shooting the video.

" 'EY GURL! You finna need help with dat?" Shaniqua **(A/N why? Because I can)** says popping up right behind you.

*You proceed to jump a bit in surprise*

_"Seems she let herself in uninvited... Again. Ugh she's always doing this."_ You think to yourself. You turn to her noticing she is wearing a tattered jean jacket and purple sweatpants, her obsidian black hair hanging lazily on her cocoa colored face

*sigh"No Shaniqua, I'm OK, and HOW MANY times have I told you not to just suddenly show up in my house?" You say slightly irritated "You KNOW I'm excitable!"

"Sorry gurl, juss wanted to axe if I could borrow your curling iron." Shania replied.

You escape your viney wire prison and unceremoniously place it by your computer "Fine" You say as you go to fetch your curling iron.

"By the way" She starts "What ya'll doing ov'a here with all these wires 'n shit?" She says pointing at the wire octopus.

"Oh, just making a video for a contest" You state simply as you return handing Shaniqua the curling iron.

"Thanks gurl" She smiles as you hand her the curling iron. "Well goo' luck on that contest, you'll win fosho, see y'all later!" Shaniqua says as she rushes out the door.

"Oi" You sigh as you head back to working on the video, booting up your game of choice; Minecraft.  
"Welp, better get to work" You say to yourself as you slip on your headset.  
**_**  
**Two hours later**  
**-**  
You have just finished shooting and editing your video and have uploaded it to the video response area."Welp ... I guess that went well" you state remembering your troubles with multiple creepers and skeletons which had made you react quite ridiculously, swearing numerous times at the green satan spawn. Looking around, You decide to take a shower and hit the hay as you noticed the darkened sky out the window.  
**_**  
**One week before the Smoshgames contest end**  
**-**  
As you rise up groggily from your bed woken by a sudden noise, you look to the clock. "7:00? That's too damned early!" You find the source of the infernal noise is coming from your computer. So with a groan, You get up and shuffle over to your computer in a zombie-like fashion."Huh?" You groan slightly confused as you noticed a new email. "Smoshgames" You read is the sender, your sleepy brain still not processing the words as you click on it.

_Dear (Y/n),_  
_CONGRATULATIONS!_  
_You have won the Smoshgames contest! We are booking a flight for you to come to Sacramento, California for next Friday's Gamebang. Your flight will be there for you next Wednesday at 8:00. When you get here, Anthony and Ian will meet you at the airport. You will be staying with Mari for the next six months. Hope to meet you soon!_  
_Sincerely,_  
_Smoshgames crew._

You continue to stare at the words on the screen with slightly blurred eyes "... WAIT WHAT?!" You shout surprised as you read over the words again, starting to comprehend their meaning. "OH. MY. GOD!" you shout as you call your best friend Lily  
*phone's dial tone beeps for a few seconds before cutting to Lily's voice*

"(y/n), what was so important that you had to wake me up?" Lily says in a slurred mumble, whom like you, is NOT an early waker.

"Lily! Lily!" You say as you bounce giddily "You'll never believe this but... I WON THE CONTEST!" You shout.

"Ouch" Lily groans from the sudden loud noise "Which contest was this again?" she grumbles not quite awake yet.

"The Smoshgames contest! I'm going on a plane to Sacramento next Wednesday!" You continue happily.

"Oh my gosh! That's great! I'm so happy for you (y/n)!" Your brunette friend exclaims.

"Thanks Lil, I'm so excited!" You say with a big grin on your face.

"I am too! Hope you have a great time over there!" Lily says "Hey, you better start packing! You'll be over there for a while."

"Oh right! Talk to you later Lil!" You reply.

"K then, bye" She says as she cuts off the call.  
**_**  
**Wednesday Morning**  
**-**  
As you haul your luggage to the airport, you meet your friends to say your goodbyes.  
"Whoa! You was serious?" Shaniqua says "I t'ought you was TWEAKIN' when you tol' me you won!".

"We'll miss you" Lily says quietly.

"Me too" You say as you hug her and Shaniqua.

"Call me!" Shaniqua calls to you

"Don't worry, I will." You reply with a smile "Well, BYE GUYS!" you say as you step on the plane, waving as you go.

"BYE" they reply waving as well.

You walk over to your seat looking out the window, mentally saying goodbye to the bipolar weather of your hometown and ready to greet the sunny skies of Sacramento. You couldn't wait! You were finally going to meet them, the Smoshgames crew!

**A/N too much? Too little? I have no idea, but even if it's off to a rocky start, it WILL get better, I mean, this IS just an intro. I hope no one got offended with Shaniqua, I just added her to make things interesting...**


	2. Chapter 2 The Race to the Starting Line

******Chapter 2. The Race to the Starting Line**

**A/N Looks like we are finally going to meet the Smosh team ^w^ going to get interesting. I don't own Smoshgames/Smosh. I would like to give a shout out for Gingerlips, my beta, who has been great help so far and also one for Mageturtle who was my first follower and ironically the one who inspired me to write this so go check them out!**

**_**  
**Friday Morning around 5:30 am**  
**-**  
As you drowsily wake up from your night's rest on the plane you notice the morning view outside your window, beautiful pinks and purples followed with the beginning of the blazing sun that is just starting to peek out over the horizon, adorned with a spectrum of oranges and yellows. The aura starting to mix and mingle with the velveteen black sky sprinkled with diamonds which are seemingly starting to lay to rest upon the cottony pillows floating throughout the sky. You sigh at the early morning spectacle thankful you had such a good nights sleep, since Smosh had gotten you a first-class seat, or else you usually wouldn't even be awake at this time of morning.

**" ATTENTION PASSENGERS! We are about to land in Sacramento, California, Please make sure you are in your seats at this time. I repeat, report back to your seats, we are about to land."** The Pilot reports.

You stretch happily as you wipe the morning dew out of your eyes, invigorated and ready to face the day as You begin to pack your things from the flight.

**_**  
**Ten minutes or so later at the airport**  
**-**

As you stride out of the plane you hear a familiar voice from a certain emo-haired youtuber calling your name "HEY (Y/N)!" Anthony shouts to catch your attention.

"OVER HERE!" You reply back racing towards the voice.  
As you finally reach the Smosh duo, a bit out of breath, you realize how you must look right now and straighten up and say a bit shyly "wow, it's so great to finally meet you guys in person."

"Thanks" Anthony's bowl haircut companion replies grinning "You too."

Your inner fangirl is giddy with joy , but you are able contain your happiness.

"We better get you settled at Mari's place" Anthony mentions and continues with a beckoning hand "Come on."

Ian adds in a Mario accent "Lets-A-Go!" Following Anthony with a small jump as You follow close behind.  
**_**  
**At Mari's House**  
**-**  
As You, Ian and Anthony reach Mari's house, You are greeted at the door by your new Asian roommate.  
Mari wipes her eyes, still clutching a large pikachu pillow and says with a yawn "Hi (y/n)" She is dressed in a worn blue graphic tee and pink pajama pants, as if she had just woken up.

"Morning Sunshine" Ian says noticing Mari's attire "Well, here's the winner, why don't you help her get settled."

"Mmmkay" She replies sleepily.

Anthony adds "(y/n), be ready to film your first Gamebang episode at 1:00" directing towards you

You nod in agreement as you go to follow Mari into the house after your luggage had been brought in. Anthony and Ian turn to leave with a wave. You follow Mari through her house into a room that has a window with pastel green drapes,Navy blue wallpaper, a furry tan carpet and a mahogany closet. "Here's your room" Mari says pointing at it. "Need any help getting set up because I need a few more Z's" Mari questions with another yawn.

"Don't worry, I got it" You say setting your luggage down on the floor "You go get some rest" You agree with a wave of your hand.

"Thanks, See you later." She mumbles as she shuffles off to her bedroom.  
After You have brought and unpacked all of your luggage in your room, You proceed to engage in the new bed ceremonious belly flop. After doing so, not being tired anymore you grab some cereal and decide to play some DOTA ||| until it is time to meet up with the others.  
**_**  
**1:00, Smoshgames HQ, Gamebang room**  
**-**  
The video had just started recording as you are standing outside of the Gamebang room, they are about to announce who the winner is (A/N I wonder who? ...)

"GAMEBANG" The group of gamers exclaim.

"Well I guess it's time to announce the contest winner!" Ian starts.

"We had quite a lot of videos to go through and lots of other great ones as well" Anthony continues.

"But there can only be ONE." Lasercorn adds with a dramatic face, arousing a giggle or two from the others.

"And here she is ..." Anthony says pointing to the door for dramatic effect cueing your entrance.

You kick the slightly opened door to the side and jump in._ I certainly know how to make an entrance_ You think to yourself.

"(Y/N)!" Anthony and Ian exclaim in unison causing the rest of the crew to start clapping.

"Today, to make you guys stop whining about it..." Ian announces, the cameraman pausing the video after he says this to make it seem as if they are teleporting.

"We're playing DOTA ||| today!" He says to the group off camera

"Woot!" You exclaim happy you had practiced, high-fiving your fellow DOTA player Sohinki at your luck.  
"The teams are uneven, but that doesn't seem as much of a problem as you two are both good at the game" Anthony states "Sohinki, Mari, and (Y/n), You guys will be the group of 3 while Me, Ian, Lasercorn, and Jovenshire be the group of four"

"Let's play coffee break DOTA" Sohinki mentions as you lock eyes with a grin  
**_**  
**In the computer room**  
**-**

You sit with your laptop set up on the table booting up DOTA (as there is only so many computers), black, blue lined headset at ready as the cameraman starts the video up again.  
"We're playing DOTA |||!" Ian continues

At the character selection screen you choose a familiar cerulean troll, Shadow hunter. "I call Grandpa troll!" You state clicking it as the rest name off their choices as well one by one. Mari choosing Panda Brewmaster; Sohinki with Lich; Ian the Blade Master; Jovenshire as Crypt Lord; Lasercorn the Tauren Chieftan; and Anthony as Dread Lord.  
After You and Sohinki give a brief explanation of the game, the game is started.

"FOR NARNIA!" Lasercorn exclaims before charging out along with his team towards your side of the field whilst your team heads towards theirs causing a clash in the middle.

You notice Jovenshire summons a small beetle army "Come my minions!" He exclaims charging towards Mari with his swarm of bugs.

Mari quickly clicks a random ability hoping to avoid Joven's attack, thus turning her character into 3 pandas, one blue, one red, one yellow "TRI-PANDAS, UNITE" she exclaims as she battles the digital vermin. You then see Anthony's Dread Lord approaching ahead of you, You then knowingly use Hex turning him temporarily into a sheep.

"What the hell?" Anthony shouts slightly confused as You try to pass him before the spell wears off. It's not very affective as he changes back and retaliates with sleep making your character useless until you are attacked.

"A little help?" You ask your team as Ian and Lasercorn are not too far from you.  
Luckily the other two aforementioned gamers had not yet gotten a hang of the game as quickly as the others, their characters wobbled about their screens, profanities leaking from their mouths. Soon after they finally succeed the rest of your team comes to your aid after Sohinki had stolen one of Jovenshire's 3 lives. As soon as they wake your character, having time to save up your mana, You use your characters best move which heals teammates by stealing from your opponents with a smirk you announce "Bow before me for I am Jeebus Christ" referring to the sparkle display that comes along with the move

"In that case" Ian starts "Make me some wine!" chucking his partially filled water bottle at you.  
You had a great time throughout the rest of the gaming party.  
**_**  
**Back at Mari's house later that night**  
**-**

As you lay in your bed you thought back to your first day at "work" with the smoshgames crew. Your team had found an effective tactic of You and Sohinki distracting the opposing team whilst Mari weakened their defenses. You start to hear a faint buzzing sound coming from the desk. You groggily waddle over to it seeing that someone is trying to call you on skype. You quickly brush your hair a slight bit, turn on the lights and accept the call.

" 'EY GURL!" Shaniqua shouts through your computer causing you to quickly put on your headset for fear of waking Mari up.

"We saw the show" The quiet Lily pipes up "You did great"

"Yeah Gurl and Daaammmnnnn that Anthony boy's ass was FFIINNEE!" Shaniqua exclaims

You reply "Ummm... sure I guess?" _I seriously don't know what to do with her sometimes_ You think, but then remind yourself, its Shaniqua.

Lily states "Be right back" as she rises up from her chair out of the view of the camera.

Shaniqua wonders suddenly calming down a slight bit "So how things going for you over there?"

You grin "It's great! These guys are even awesomer in real life, the pixels don't do them justice. Though I gotta say, it's SMOLDERING out here"  
After you had finished Lily returns with a glass of water and hands it to Shaniqua "Thanks gurl I was THIRSTY" Shaniqua thanks Lily as she quickly chugs the glass down as You and Lily giggle at the joke, Shaniqua not quite catching on.  
Nothing much more interesting had happened after that, just some minor updates and some small talk. After you had bid them farewell, you pounced into your bed, excited for the coming days.  
**A/N Yeah... The "action scene" sort of sucked terribly... But the show must go on!**


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations, Trials and Tribul

**Chapter 3. Revelations, Trials and Tribulations**

**A/N warning fluffy stuff in this chapter :3. Oh and I will be using the gamers real names a bit they are Joshua Ovenshire(Jovenshire), Matt Sohinki (Sohinki), and David Moss (Lasercorn). The reason this took so long is because I've been on a trip at my aunt's and they don't have very good internet... Sorry for the wait. Also I will reply to any reviews here.**

**Guest: *facepalm* sorry bout that but i'm keeping OC's to a minimum. All the OC's have already been shown; The random ghetto Shaniqua and smart and quiet Lily. So no there will not be applications.**

**_**  
**A few days later, Monday**  
**-**

You sat there bored, as there weren't any videos you could particapate in that day. Mari had noticed your pure and utter boredom and suggested you come with her to the Smosh HQ as she had to shoot her weekly segment, Super Mari Fun Time. You weren't much into Indie games but you agreed and decided to go along with her anyway to take a personal tour of the HQ as you haven't seen the whole place yet.

**_**  
**At Smoshgames HQ**  
**-**

You watched as Mari walked away to go to her respective room. You start drifting around curious of the exploration that was to come. You poke your head into the first room, it was filled with the computers used for editing videos, but on occasion used for a computer gamebang. You smile and wave at the few editors currently on duty as you back out of the room to let them continue their job. You pop your head into the next room over, greeted by the smiling faces of Jovenshire and Sohinki who were working on their "Why we are Single" segment.

You wonder aloud noticing someone is missing "Wait, where's Lasercorn?"

"Oh he recorded his part earlier, said he was had something to do today" Jovenshire replies simply. You talk some small talk for a few minutes before you allow them to continue working. You sit down to watch them for a bit, soon getting bored as they had to re-take parts quite often.

_It's not as much fun as watching the completed video_ You think pouting inside.

On to the next room that you quickly notice as the backseat gaming room containing simply two chairs, a few video game posters, a computer and a TV which lacked it's gaming console. Then You move along to the end of the hallway stopping at the gamebang room. As You begin to open the door you hear odd noises escaping through the open door causing your hand to stop and hover over the door knob.

_Wait... I thought Gamebang was on Friday ... Who could possibly be in there?_ You ask yourself, curiosity peaking, as You proceed to open the door.

You peer through the door and catch view of an interesting sight. Lasercorn is straddling Ian on the couch, arms wrapped around the bowl haired man's neck, passionately making-out with him.

Your feet have turned into lead blocks, not sure what to make of what you were seeing You stood there, frozen in place ... Yet, you couldn't exactly look away.

They were now French kissing, Lasercorn playing with Ian's hair as Ian pulls him in closer, caressing David's face. In between kisses they moan one anothers name "Ooh David" "Oh Ian" deepening their exotic lip dance each time.

By now you are blushing furiously, moments later, Lasercorn temporarily breaking the kiss meets your gaze.  
_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!_ The hold on your lead feet is suddenly broken as You burst out of the room running, not sure exactly where, but you had to get out of there! You had been caught spying, now they would think you were a pervert. You hear them split up to find You. _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_ Mind racing, You duck into a walk-in closet hoping they hadn't seen you. You hear a creak come from the door, causing you to quickly hide in the corner near a chair. _Chairmode activated. Boop._ You hear Ian call your name while rummaging the closet. He quickly finds You in your lazy hiding spot. _Meep._

"Um... Hey (y/n)" Ian says shyly rubbing his hand on his neck, not quite as angry as Lasercorn, but more worried.

Your mouth felt like it was full of cotton as you struggled for words "Hi" was all You could muster in the awkward situation as your hand shakily raised up in a half wave forcing a small smile.

Ian was sweating profusely as he said "So... you saw ... us..."

You squeak "yes" confirming his fears.

Ian then sits down in a chair, his head falling into his palms and lets out a groan. He looks up from his hands pleading "PLEASE don't tell the guys! They would only laugh at us"

"There is nothing wrong with being in love with David," You confide in him "You can't keep it a secret forever" You mention as well.

The worried man replies after a pause "... I know... we just ... just aren't ready yet." tilting his head towards the ground then asks with narrowed eyes "Why were you watching us?"

"Well... I was just taking a little tour... " you mumble then add "sorry to have invaded your privacy..." Your head hangs as curiosity had gotten the best of you once again.

After a few minutes of silence that seemed like hours after the apology, Ian breaks the silence and wonders "So, aren't you going to tell the whole internet our secret" obviously expecting you to be one of those obsessed internet fangirls

"No, of course not" You reply slightly offended "Why would I ever do that?"

For a moment Ian still looks skeptical, then nods trusting your word. "Well... guess that settles it." then he suddenly points out "Just gotta tell you though, David is PISSED."

_Meep._ "Erm... OK then. Uh, I guess Mari is done and waiting for me by now." You say quickly as you say goodbye and quickly rush to the lobby to Mari, hoping to be spared of Lasercorn's wrath. _What a day I need some rest_ You think to yourself as You quickly hop in the car on your way homeward bound.

**_**  
**That Friday's gamebang**  
**-**

You sit on the couch, Xbox controller in hand as You compete in a free-for-all call of duty match with Anthony, Mari, and Sohinki. You quickly turn to the right, about to kill Mari but You are quickly sniped by Sohinki, whom seemed to pop out of thin air. Strangely enough, after he killed you, instead of getting Mari, he decides to go after Anthony instead. _... What?_ Waiting to respawn, You look to the non-playing gamers to your left. You can now easily see that Lasercorn and Ian are quite close, holding hands out of the view of the camera and the other inhabitants of the room._ Oh they look so sweet together._ You mentally sigh as You keep your promise and continue the game. Lasercorn doesn't seem to be throwing in jokes as much today, but moreso seems deep in thought, likely still worried about the incident that Monday. _Ugh. stupid fans, making them all nervous about their relationship with all this Iancorn fan stuff floating around._ You suddenly remember the controller in your hand and quickly dodge one of Anthony's bullets, sadly you weren't so lucky the second time. You decide to keep your thoughts on the game and save your thoughts for later as you perservere in the gaming madness.

**A/N fluffy stuff w also sorry if I am taking too long with the actual thing (the JovenshireXreader marshmallowy goodness) Im planning something or other for the next chapter or so.**


End file.
